1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to certain 1,2,3,4-tetrahydrosulfonylquinoxalone acetamide derivatives and related compounds. These compounds are useful as bradykinin antagonists to relieve adverse symptoms, associated with bradykinin including pain, inflammation, bronchoconstriction, cerebral edema, etc.